The Day Ninjago Stood Still
The Day Ninjago Stood Still is the twenty-first episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Story The episodes begins with the Serpentine rejoicing at the fall of Garmadon and the beginning of Skales's reign as the snake king. Skales says that now that he is king, they can focus on their original goal: Get revenge on the surface dwellers to secure their place as rulers of Ninjago. He tells them that he plots to have the Constrictai burrow beneath Ninjago City, to knock the city "back down to size". Meanwhile, at Grand Sensei Dareth's dojo, the ninja are training Lloyd to fight without using his eyes. Dareth tells them that he is teaching a class later and that he doesn't want them to make a mess. The fight begins, and Dareth's trophies are nearly destoryed. On board the bounty, Sensei Wu grimly looks at a photo of him, Garmadon, and Misako taken back when they were younger. Misako comments on how pale Garmadon was back then, and startles Sensei. She then shows him all of her research on the green ninja prophecy and asks him to go over it with her. Sensei tells her that it will take days, and examines a scroll. Misako smiles at him and comments "I should have chosen you". Sensei tells her the past is the past, but there is always the future. Their romantic moment is interrupted by a sudden earthquake, which Sensei fears is caused by unnatural causes. The two of them arrive in Dareth's dojo with the ninja, who are watching a news report talking about the unnatural quakes. Gail Gossip, female news reporter, comments that scientists still haven't figured out the cause, and that the quakes keeps getting worse. Cole wonders aloud what is causing this, and Kai tells him he thinks it's Garmadon's doing, since they haven't seen him for a while. Misako tells them it couldn't be Garmadon, because even though he is evil, he would never do anything to put Lloyd in danger. Zane sends the falcon out to search the city for danger in the streets. Deep below Ninjago City, the entire Serpentine army (led by Skales and the generals) marches down tunnels, which are being drilled by Constrictai. The tunnel is filled with puddles of devourer venom. Skales comments on how "disgusting" the devourer's venom is, before running into Snike. Skales angrily asks him why they stopped, and Snike tells him they've hit something that they can't dig through. Skales tells him that's impossible, until he sees a giant stone wall a few feet in front of them. Skalidor comments on how it looks ancient, and it might even be older than the Serpentine themselves. On the dark island, Lord Garmadon reaches the top of a mountain, yelling at the Overlord, "This is madness! You dare test me, Ninjago's rightful ruler?!" The Overlord tells him to be patient, for at the top of the next mountain is the key to the greatest army in history. Garmadon gets a second wind, and continues climbing onto the next mountain. Back in Ninjago City, citizens are panicking and fleeing from the quakes. A woman sees her dog barking, and runs to save it. But before she reaches it, the ground underneath her collapses, and she falls into a deep hole. The ninja arrive and make a human ladder to pull her up. After the woman runs away with her dog, Misako tells them that her scrolls told her about the earthquakes. They say it is a sign for something worse to come. She tells them that she found the giant stone warrior below the city, and there might be more down there. Sensei tells the ninja to be on guard, so they are ready for whatever comes their way. Back bellow the city, Skales tells his minions that he will not accept defeat, and that wall must be destroyed. Skalidor tells him that one of the symbols on the wall looks like Skales. Skales tells him that's impossible, but then notices a hidden button. He pushes the button, and the wall opens up like a door. Skales walks right into a dark, pitch black room. He finds a lever, pulls it, and the room slowly lights up. The room is shown to be gigantic, and filled with thousands of Stone Warriors (who are all still statues). The Serpentine start exploring the room, and a few of them start making fun of the stone warriors. Suddenly, pools of devourer venom start to seep through the ceiling, and start dripping onto the warriors, in a matter of seconds, the entire army is brought to life. Skales is shocked, and orders the Serpentine to attack. They discover quickly that none of there powers have any affect on the Stone Army. Acidicus asks Skales if they should retreat, but a surrounded Skales replies "No retreat! We're Serpentine! We FIGHT!", and knocks the warriors away. The Serpentine fight back, and knock down hundreds of warriors. However, this victory is very short-lived, as the warriors get back up without a scratch. Within a matter of minutes, all of the Serpentine are lying on the ground, too injured to fight. The Stone army marches out of the tomb, and the door starts to close behind them. Realizing they will be trapped underground again, Skales screams and runs towards the door. He trips and falls a few feet from the door, and it closes right in front of him. He screams as loud as he can, and begins to weep. That was the last anyone ever saw of the Serpentine. Minutes later, the Stone Army starts to break through the ground of the already-in-panic Ninjago City. Causing citizens to scream and hide. The army begins to terrorize the city and its inhabitants. Almost instantly, the Mayor calls for a massive evacuation, advising everyone in the city to leave. Mother Doomsday is shown running away from Doomsday Comix, Cole's former boss from the bank locks himself in the vault, and the mailman jumps on his bike and rides as fast as he can. A stone warrior breaks into Dareth's dojo, and almost kills the students there. Dareth jumps in front of him to protect his students, and tells them to run. Dareth tells him he has picked on the wrong dojo, and grabs a sword off his wall. The warrior grabs the sword and throws it. Dareth grabs a scythe off his wall, and begins to rapidly beat the stone warrior. When nothing happens, the warrior punches Dareth and throws him at the trophy shelf. Dareth gives up and flees. When he gets outside, Dareth accidentally runs into the news reporter Gail Gossip's camera man. The camera man quits and runs away, so the Gail makes Dareth her new camera man. A stone warrior runs up to kill Gail while she is reporting, but Zane kicks the warrior and saves her just in time. The other ninja (minus Lloyd) arrive to help him, as a swarm of warriors charge toward them. The ninja get ready to fight, but the Ultra-Sonic-Raider drives up from behind and crashes all of the stone warriors. Lloyd, Sensei, and Misako jump out of the raider. Sensei tells the ninja that they need to find as many people as they can and get to the evacuation point. Nya appears on screen of the USR and tells them that they don't have an evacuation point, because she can't find a safe place to land the bounty without being attacked by Stone Warriors. Gail tells them that there is a helicopter pad on the roof of the NGTV building. Sensei orders Lloyd to tell Nya to head there. Gail turns to the camera and tells the citizens who still haven't evacuated the city that they need to head to the NGTV building if they still want to escape. Patty Keys, Mother Doomsday, and the banker all run out of there hiding spots and head towards the NGTV building. Another swarm of stone warriors charges toward the ninja team, and the ultra dragon lands and tries to scare the warriors. Lloyd uses his elemental quakes to make a ramp out of the street, and the dragon freezes it. The USR ramps over it, and rushes to the NGTV building. Back on the dark island, Lord Garmadon finally reaches the top to find a gigantic clock, and a helmet on a stand in front of it. The Overlord tells him that the clock was created to countdown to the final battle, and once Garmadon takes the helmet of shadows off of its stand, the clock will start, and it cannot be stopped. Garmadon takes off his helmet, picks up the helmet of shadows, and puts it on. The clock starts ticking, and the countdown to the final battle has begun. The Overlord says that now that Garmadon has the helmet, he has control over the Stone Army. The ninja arrive at the building, while a crowd of people are running inside. As soon as they get in, they barricade the doors with furniture. Everyone starts running up the stairway, except Dareth, who thinks that there are too many stairs and that it would be easier to take the elevator. But when the elevator door opens, a stone warrior is inside, and Dareth suddenly has enough energy to run up the stairs with the ninja. It doesn't take long for him to get tired though, and he wants to rest. The stone army breaks the barricade, and starts charging up the stairs. Dareth is scared and sprints up the stairs so fast that he bumps into Misako. When he bumped into her, he accidentally made her drop her research without her knowing. When everyone gets to the top of the stairs, the ninja decide to hold off the army so everyone can escape. They all uses spinjitzu and start going down the stairs, knocking the warriors off and to their "doom". But once they hit the ground, they get back up like nothing happened. On the roof, the bounty finally arrives, and all of the citizens start boarding it. Misako realizes that she doesn't have her research, and runs back inside to get it. She runs down the staircase, barely dodging the stone warriors. Back on the roof, everyone is on board, and the army finally arrives. They charge toward the bounty, and start beating the side with their weapons. One warrior breaks one of the engines. The ninja realize they have no choice but to leave Misako behind, or else the warriors will make it on board and kill everyone. Sensei Wu jumps off the ship as it is leaving and runs inside to save Misako. When Misako finally reaches her container full of reasearch, she falls and ends up hanging from the side of some stairs with only one hand. Up the stairs a little ways, Sensei knocks a warrior off the stairs. The warrior falls, but grabs onto Misako's bag, trying to make it fall with him. She loses her grip on it, but catches it with her foot. She realizes she can't hold onto the ledge much longer. Sensei runs down the stairs as fast as he can, fighting Stone Warriors, so he can save her. But she loses her grip, and starts to fall. Sensei Wu reaches over the ledge and barely grabs her hand while she is falling. He pulls her up back onto the staircase. They run into a room, and realize that the only way out is to jump down 15 stories to the ground. They both use Spinjitzu to fight off warriors as long as they can, until they finally decide to jump. They turn around, smile, and jump to their doom. The bounty flies right underneath them, and they land on the deck, unharmed. Sensei's hat blows off, and it and the photo start to blow away in the wind. Misako catches his hat, but the photo is gone. They look at each other and decide: "The past is the past, but there's always the future." While the bounty is flying away, the ninja watch in dismay as the stone army continues to destroy the city, smashing things, lighting things on fire, and throwing things at other things. The episode ends showing Lord Garmadon on the Dark Island, cheering loudly "Garmadon is back, Baby! Garmadon...is...BACK!!!" Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay, Mailman - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane- Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu, Acidicus, Mother Doomsday, Camera man - Paul Dobson *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Skales, Snike - Ian James Corlett *Skalidor - John Novak *Overlord - Scott McNeil *Dareth, Stone Warriors - Alan Marriott *Gail Gossip, Female Dog-Owner - Kelly Sheridan Gallery Bounty225.png BountyOverDestruction.png ColeError.png DoomsdayClock.jpg FalconStoneEyes.png HelmofShadows.jpg JayHiding.png MasterScroll.png MisakoStuck.png Rufas21.png ScoutsAwake.png Scroll21.png SerpentineGenerals21.png SWarriorCaptive.png SwordsBroken.png Swrdsmn3.png SwrdsmnElevtr.png WarriorOnTV.png YoungPhoto.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Spinjitzu Master episodes